


Percy jackson en Hogwards

by YueHerondale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: PJO empieza cuando percy tiene 10, Percy se da cuenta de que Voldemort esta en el primer año, Sé que faltan personajes, Y así, entra a Hogwards a los 11., percy fue a Hogwards desde el primer año, pero bueno, pero hasta cierto punto se acuerdan de él, y la 1era profecia a los 14
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueHerondale/pseuds/YueHerondale
Summary: Percy jackson va a Hogwards!!Desde primer año y habla con Voldemort, cómo cambiaran las cosas en Harty Potter con Percy ahí?
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Harry Potter, Percy jackson y Voldemort(Harry Potter)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 1  
Voldemort POV.  
Tareas, tareas y más tareas.Perseguir a Harry Potter a Hogwards tiene su defecto, y esta son su problema.  
"¿Profesor?"  
Levanto la cabeza y veo a...Harry Potter? No es otro, tiene cabello negro salveje y ojos verdes y azules.  
"Si, señor...?"  
"Jackson"  
"Señor Jackson?"  
"Tengo una duda"  
Aghh  
"Y qué es?"  
"Bueno, qué hace Lord Voldemort en una escuela?"  
Qué? Cómo?  
"Profesor, su...disfraz es muy obvio"  
"Es Slytherin?"  
"Mm? No Hufflepuf"  
"Cómo lo averiguaste?"  
"Huele a piel de serpiente, y lo soñe."  
"Clarividente"  
"Algo así"  
"Y...qué quieres?"  
"Quiero que me enseñe"  
"Ya te enseño"  
"No él, tú, Voldemort!!"  
"Y si no lo hago?"  
"Le digo a... Dubledoor?"  
"Así no se dice"  
"Mire, puede quitarse la...em sombrero?, no lo veo a la cara."  
Suspire y me lo quite, preparandome para escucharlo gritar, pero...solo fruncio el ceño.  
"Por favor"  
"¿Por qué?"  
"Es Lord Voldemort, ha de. Conocer como...muchos hechizos"  
"Bueno te veo mañana a las 5am"  
"Ok,dónde?"  
"No protestaras por la hora?"  
"Voy a un campamento de verano, te despiertan a las 5"  
Se dirigió a la salida y... Se volvio.  
"Por cierto puedo decirte de otra forma?, tu nombre es un trabalenguas"  
"No"  
"Si me escuchan decir 'Lord Voldemort' tanto van a preguntar"  
"No"  
"Bueno, entonces dime Percy, Señor Jackson no me gusta"  
Se fue, y yo me pregunto en qué me he metido.?


	2. Odio enseñar

Capitulo 2.Odio enseñar

VOLDEMORT  
Suspire son las 5am y no ha...no escucho pasos, rayos!  
"Llegué!!"  
"Señor Jack..."  
"Percy"  
"Percy por qué se mustra así?"  
"emmm, para anunciarme?"  
Suspire.  
"Empezaremos con teoría, si tienes dudas pregunta"  
"Y donde a teoría?"  
"En tu libro"  
"Soy disléxico"

"A si?"  
"Sí, a menos que tenga algo en griego o latín"  
Suspire y treducí su libro a latín, el chico sonrío.   
"Gracias"  
Sentí algo, nunca me daban las gracias así, no por devoción sino por agradecimiento verdadero.  
"Sí, sigue con eso" El chico puso los ojos en blanco y continuó.  
~Salto de tiempo/resumen, práctican hechizos, como escudos, defenzas y obvio patronus, aunque ninguno de los 2 lo puede hacer(todavia), también hacen teoría duelo y un poco, poquito de magia sin varita y no verbal, además de lenguas de animales, elemental(que Percy prácticamente domina por agua y tierra) ymagia oscura por que es Voldemort - a casí el final del libro a antes de que descubran a Quirrel. 

Ahhh, no sé que decir odio enseñar, bueno yo no enseño pero no veo nada!! Excepto cuando esta Percy, pero el es un misterio sin resolver.  
Y hablando del rey de Roma, llega corriendo y... llorando.  
"Percy?"  
"Qué pasa?" Me acerco lentamente a él.  
"Me...yo...Harry...confunden...no me...no me hablan si...si csaben que no...no soy Harry...no...no...se in...interesan y...y me...ig...ignoran"Me dice entre llantos oh Potter, hiciste llorar a mi alumno favorito.  
" Oye, quién quiere amigos, me tienes a mi y para mi eres más genial que él"  
Parapadea un poco y me sonrie.   
"Gracias"  
"Si bueno quiered estudiar?"  
Asiente, saco los libros y se sientaen su mesa, leyendo, veo que pasa una mano por su cabello y noto la fea cicatriz en su mano. Còmo paso eso??  
"Percy??"   
"Si?"  
"De donde sacaste esa cicatriz?"  
Se tenso.  
"Yo...tenia un amigo llamado Luke, el...él difería en ideas y...y me lanzo un escorpión"   
"Oh"  
"Si bueno"  
Nos quedamos en silencio.  
~Salto de tiempo a final del libro después de que Harry venza a Tom? Voldemort.~ 

Ok, esto duele, odioso Harry Potter, lo odio.  
"Voldy?"  
Aghh, Percy!! No me digas así pero hay alguièn  
"Voldemort?" Camina un poco"Oh dioses, oh Hades, cómo...cómo ayudo?"  
" Solo sacame de aquí "  
" Yo podrias entrar y luego salir? "  
" Eh? "  
" Entra en mi conciencia y sí estoy seguro"  
Entre, me transporto con cuidado fuera de la escuela a el Bosque Pohibido, salí.  
"Cuando vuelvas, llamame, si?"  
"Enserio Jackson?"  
"Sí, cuidate"  
Me abrazo y lo vi alejarse.


	3. Perdón, no quise tacliarte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es a partir del segundo libro, disfruten!

Capitulo 3.

DRACO MALFOY  
Estaba caminando hasta la libreria con mi padre unos pasos por delante hasta que alguièn literalmente me empujo, YO EMPUJAR sí bueno y no era POTTER ni nada menos.  
"Fíjate un poco más Potter, no es por eso que usas lentes?" Solo que levanté la cabeza un poco más y...no era Potter, no usaba lentes, era un poco(mucho) más bronceado y tebia ojos entre azules y verdes con motas grises y doradas.Tenia una mueca en el rostro.   
" No soy Harry Potter"Dijo con amargura y tristeza "Lo siento, tengo que irme" Y bajo la cabeza, estaba a punto de irse, pero...  
"Draco?, quien es ese?" Lo miro pidiendo su nombre.   
"Percy, Percy Jackson"   
"Jackson?, como Salacia Jackson?" El sonrio y se volteó a ver a mi padre.   
"Sí, Sally Jackson es mi mamá"   
"Y cómo está, era si no mal recuerdo la Ravenclaw más lista, aunque como va su...vista?"  
"Pues está perfecta y su...vista?Yo no entiendo, nunca hemos visto nada diferente, a qué se refiere?"   
"Usted ve la entrada al tren y el callejón sin ladrillos, no?"   
"Esperece, no hay nada de nada, solo soy yo?"   
"Se les llama rompe encantos, tienen la capsidad de ver a través de cualquier ilusión y ven diferentes tonos de magia llegando a reconocer a los portadores a metros" Percy estaba sonrojado y negaba tiernamente.   
"Y Percy, adónde vas?" Pregunto curioso y queriendo una compañía mejor que Craibe y Goile.   
"A la libreria por los libros de este año" Me mira con el ceño fruncido aún confundido.   
"Vamos para allá, seria agradable que nos acompañaras a mi y a Draco" El pobre chico parecia confundido pero alegre de que alguien lo invitara a ir con él, eso me dio un poco de lástima.   
"Claro" Me tomo del brazo y me sonrió como agradecienfome por confundirlo.   
"Oye Percival..." Percy estalló en risas.   
"No señor Malfoy, soy Perseo, pero como vera no es un nombre muy común"   
"Perseo y tu madre?" Percy bajo un poco la cabeza y apreto un poco el brazo con el que me agarraba, qué le pasa, lo insulto y se me aferra?   
"Esta trabajando, no vi el problema de venir solo" Habia un deje ahí, aparentaba estar acostumbrado a eso.  
"Bueno,menos mal que te encontramos, Sally estaría muy feliz de ver que no estás solo, miren hemos llegado"   
"Te recomiendo alejarte de mi padre cuando hace compras, solo lo suficientemente cerca" Le susurré.   
Percy sonrió y me susurró "Gracias, vamos por los libros del fanatico, perdón del profesor Lockhart" Me reí, sí parecía un fanático pro uno con larga fila.   
"Ya viste su fila?"   
"Vamos y lo divertido de tomarlos sin esperar?" Sonrió con una sonrisa de alborotador poco confiable y se acercó rápidamente a los libros con una naturalidad coomo si fuera su casa, muego dio 3 vueltas y regreso con 2 paquetes de libros.   
"Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso" Percy sonrió y me guiño el ojo.   
"Luego, creo que tenemos más libros que buscar y oh mira Harry está allí" Dijo señalando a Potter. Percy se rió otra vez.   
"Lo siento pienzas en Harry como Potter" Lo mire raro y luego se me acerco y me tomo el brazo dandome mis libros ya completos de la nada, con un guiño" Sé hacer legeremancia sí y tu padre va a hacer algo muy bobo e inevitable en 3,2,1mira!"Y mi padre esta acercándose peligrosamente a Weasley padre.   
" Vamos" Gruñí.   
"Bueno" Me tomo del brazo y fuimos a con mi padre. 

HARRY POTTER

Vi a Licius Malfoy acercándose al señor Weasley con Malfoy y un chico con ropas muggle increíblemente parecido a mi.   
"Hola" Dijo el chico que se parecía a mi, siendo reprendido con la mirada por los Malfoy. "Qué? Son seres vivos y a como ser vivo se le saluda" Dijo sonriendonos.   
Lucius Malfoy y el señor Weasley se peliaron durante un rato durante el cual examine al chico nuevo, que me parecia enormemente familiar.   
Al final nos fuimos. Me acerque a Ron y Hermione.   
"Conocen al chico nuevo?"   
"No Harry, tu 'mione?"   
"Sí, va a Hogwards en Hufflepuf, es muy agradable, se llama Percy"   
"Bueno no me da buena pinta, tendremos que investigar"   
Asentimos curiosos por saber sobre Percy.


	4. Capitulo 4.Clases con el fanático

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es después de que Harry y Ron lleguen a Hogwarts, las clases van a ser variadas y puede que incluya a Percy en clases, Gryffindor-Slytheryn, solo para avisar.  
> Disfruten!

Clases con el fanático.

PERCY 

Draco me cae bien, Harry no esta mal, pero bueno ya saben, la verdad no estoy lo taan interesado, Tyson me está esperando en casa y...tengo que buscar a Nico.  
Bueno voy por los pasillos, hasta la clase, en ella está Lockheart arreglandose el cabello, cuando me vio sonrió, Stix, me confundió con Harry, me fui a mi asiento. "Señor Potter, no tenía clase a esta hora" Me sonrió emoalagosamente "Pero supon..." "Profesor, lamento interrumpirlo, pero soy Percy Jackson, no me gustaria que algo perjuricaba a Harry tanto solo por qie no parecemos." Dije con ironía.Pero Lockheart se lo trago y sonrió señalandome mi asiento. Luego se puso a hablar de si mismo. Esta va a ser una clase larga. -Después de la clase- " Hola Draco!"Me sente en la mesa Slytherin y sonriendole picaramente a los compañeros de Draco. " Hola Percy, qué haces aquí??"Oh, auch. " Oh, me hieres!"Dije dramáticamente" qué he hecho Dragon" "Eh?, cómo me dijiste Percy?" Oh, oww, le dije Dragon!! "Estemmm, Dragón?" Dije, rascandome la nuca. Draco me miro boquiabierto. "Eso significa mi nombre!, cómo lo supiste?" Dijo torciendo la cabeza. "No sé, es algo que hago." Nos quedamos mirando sonriendo. "Bueno, los Malfoy son buenos resolviendo misterios." "Yo lo creo!"


End file.
